Scout Regiment
The Scout Regiment is the branch of the Military most actively involved in direct Titan combat, Titan study, human expansion, and outside exploration. They have the best soldiers who are the most skilled in using vertical manoeuvring equipment. Despite having little success, they still symbolise the "hope of mankind" with their insignia being known as the "Wings of Freedom." They hope that someday, their efforts will change the world and they will be able to recover what has been taken away from humanity. After the truth of the Titans is revealed, the Scout Regiment turns its attention to fighting Marley and the outside world. Structure: The Scout Regiment is the smallest branch of the Military in terms of membership, originally with an overall size of around 300 soldiers. This already-limited number of volunteers is made less and less by commonplace deaths and an infamy surrounding the body count that frightens most away from joining. While 300 is a common headcount for membership in the Scout Regiment, there have been several occasions where expeditions took place with around only 100 soldiers. Hange Zoë is the 14th Commander of the Scout Regiment, with Captain Levi Ackermann serving directly beneath her. Under the former Commander's leadership, Erwin Smith, before being wiped out by the Beast Titan were four squad leaders, one senior team leader, 8 team leaders, 6 medics, 5 equine veterinarians, and 5 payroll staff soldiers (also team leaders), and 270 soldiers. The Scout Regiment was divided into 10 teams, each led by a team leader. Each team leader answers to the squad leaders, who in turn answer to the commander. Team 1, led by the senior team leader, is in charge of reconnaissance on expeditions, while Teams 8 through 10 act as logistics units who carry supplies for the expedition. Their stables also include a total of 600 specially-bred horses, including reserves. These horses are noted to be exceptionally valuable and bred for great speed, stamina, and calm temperament. The Scout Regiment is almost wiped out following the Battle of Shiganshina District, with only nine soldiers surviving the fight. However, over the course of the following four years, there is a surge in recruitment, including transfers from other branches. By the time they attack Liberio in Marley, there are enough soldiers for them to field multiple squads. Qualities: Since the Scout Regiment are constantly on the front lines, fighting Titans, its high fatality, and low success rate discourage most people from enrolling, as seen when only 10% of the 104th Cadet Corps joins them. Thus, the Scout Regiment suffers a constant personnel shortage and the only soldiers who enter the Scout Regiment are dedicated to the cause of humanity, usually at the cost of their own lives. In stark contrast to the Military Police, there is no laziness or incompetence in the Scout Regiment and no corruption. Whether at their headquarters or in battle, members of the Scout Regiment have no one to depend on but each other. This has built a strong atmosphere of trust in the Scout Regiment and a general no-nonsense form of honesty among its personnel. Scout Regiment members tell and expect to be told the truth, no matter how good or bad it might be. Feelings of pride of the individual soldiers are also very high, as they are aware of not only being the bravest of the three Military branches but whatever victories mankind gains against Titans are gained at the cost of the soldiers' lives. They realise this as they boldly go into the realm where most humanity dares not their pride is rightfully justified. Trust between leaders and subordinates is absolute. As Gunther Schultz told Eren Jaeger, if Erwin does not tell his men everything, there is most likely a reason for doing so; therefore, Eren should trust Erwin. Even Levi, with his prickly personality, tells his crew that Erwin is always a few steps ahead of others and follows his judgement unconditionally. Oluo Bozad chastised Eren during the 57th expedition for questioning Levi, and Eren raised Petra Ral's animosity when he raises the possibility of Levi not trusting the Special Operations Squad. Subordinates have absolute trust and admiration for Levi even as they are dying; in return, Levi would renew and confirm his determination to eradicate Titans to his men. This level of trust is necessary for a corps that has no one to rely on but each other. While most soldiers do not survive their first expedition, each successive expedition exponentially increases their chances of survival. The Scout Regiment' most hardened veterans each have numerous Titan kills to their name and, far beyond any members of the Garrison Regiment or Military Police Regiment, are the most skilled soldiers in the entire military. With its frequent expeditions outside the safety of The Walls and regular combat engagements with the Titans, however, membership in the Scout Regiment is extremely dangerous. Each and every officer and enlisted man, from highest to lowest in rank, lives with the fatalistic knowledge that their next encounter with the Titans may very well be their last. Despite their small numbers, the discipline and fighting prowess of the Scout Regiment is regarded as the best out of the three military branches. There is no class-based segregation between officers and enlisted men, with all ranks sharing equally in the work and dangers. The Scout Regiment has a well-earned reputation for toughness and cool-headed courage in the face of extreme hardship; members will fight on even in the smallest, most isolated of groups. Scout Regiment members are physically and mentally tough, highly adaptable, and can be counted on not to panic even when the Garrison and Military Police personnel around them have broken ranks. Unfortunately, this branch is also in the most uncomfortable position, politically and financially, despite being the best out of the three military branches in terms of the overall quality of its officers and enlisted men. The bureaucrats, rich conservatives, and many Military Police members dislike the Scout Regiment and view it as a waste of money and resources, due to the Scout Regiment' lack of definite, decisive successes and high losses of lives. Only from the support of the King does the Scout Regiment still remain intact and protected from the greedy bureaucrats and hostile conservatives. Membership thus involves little glory, and Scout Regiment members are thus arguably humanity's finest and most sincere soldiers - not after money, glory or promotions, but truly committed to buying humanity a better tomorrow, whatever the cost may be. Any graduate from the Cadet Corps can join the Scout Regiment for that it does not have a certain requirement, unlike the Military Police branch. After the coup d'état when Historia Reiss is crowned Queen, the Scout Regiment experiences a recruitment boost through transfers from other branches of the military. This increases their numbers, only for the majority of them to be wiped out during the Battle of Shiganshina District. Regardless of the horrific numbers lost during the operation, the battle ended in their victory. The Scout Regiment ultimately reclaiming Wall Maria from the Titans and as a result, obtained many truths about humanity's situation within the Walls and who their enemy truly is. Strategy and Tactics: Due to the constant horrific losses suffered at the hands of Titans, the Scout Regiment has been forced to fight smarter to achieve their goals. The Scout Regiment use horses as one of the main resources to explore when in an area with no grappling sources, such as trees or buildings. Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation: Developed by former Commander Erwin Smith, the key to this formation is Titan avoidance. Because the Scout Regiment cannot afford to fight every Titan out in the open, the entire Scout Regiment is spread out over a large area, maximising visibility. Upon encountering a Titan, a red flare indicates the danger and all soldiers who see the flare, fire a red flare of their own, allowing Erwin to quickly be alerted to the Titan's presence. He will then fire a green flare in the desired direction to avoid this Titan with all members firing a green flare as well to allow the information to spread quickly. However, there are occasionally Abnormal Titans that will break it apart by ignoring soldiers on the perimeter and instead, attack the middle of the formation. In this case, a black flare indicates the danger and the Titan is disposed of as quickly as possible. The entire formation is in the rough shape of a semicircle, and is composed of the following sections: * Forward Scouts - Presumably the most reliable soldiers, they are spread out along the front rank of the entire formation. They are the members of the Scout Regiment who come into contact with the Titans more frequently, alerting the rest of the formation to the presence of Titans using red smoke rounds. * Scout support teams - They are one position deeper into the formation than the forward Scouts, whom they help in combat if need be. it is possible that these soldiers were responsible for holding back the Titan attack on the formation's right flank during the 57th Expedition Outside the Walls. * Command - The Commander of the Scout Regiment is at the front of the formation, right behind the frontal Scout teams. It is the Commander's job to judge the situation of the expedition, taking into account the flares fired by the rest of the formation and firing green signal flares to inform the Survey Corps of new trajectories. The Commander is accompanied by a small number of men whose job it is to relay verbal messages to the rest of the formation. * Relay teams - Comprised chiefly of new recruits, it is their job to fire smoke rounds bidirectionally: both to inform Command of Titan sightings (red and black flares) and to inform the rest of the formation about a change of course (green flares). All the members of the 104th Cadet Corps who chose to join the Scout Regiment were part of the relay teams. It is a relatively well-protected area of the formation (after all, here are the most inexperienced soldiers), as it is not directly in contact with oncoming Titans and it is difficult to stray from the formation from this position. Dieter Ness and Luke Cis were among the relay teams during the 57th expedition. The relay teams also ride along spare horses. * Cart guard teams - They are between the relay teams and the carts, and it is their job to protect said carts. The goggled soldier was part of the cart guard teams in the 57th Expedition. * Carts - This unit is comprised of wooden carts with a special suspension system, each pulled by two horses and manned by two soldiers. Their job is to carry the supplies necessary for the expedition (food, gas, medical supplies, extra vertical manoeuvring equipment, etc.). They are very vulnerable to Titan attacks, so they are in the deepest place in the formation, riding single-file behind the Command team. The carts played a pivotal role during the 57th Expedition, as they secretly carried the artillery pieces that were going to be used to capture the Female Titan. * Standby - This group is in the most protected part of the formation: the centre-rear, behind the cart line. This position was occupied by Squad Levi during the 57th expedition. It was their job to protect Eren and to serve as bait so as to lure the Female Titan into the Titan Forest. * Rear guard - These are the soldiers who ride at the very back of the formation, protecting it from Titan pursuit. It is a job which conceivably entails some risk, as it is possible to fall behind the rest of the formation. This formation has lowered the Scout Regiment losses by 30%. However, it can be rendered ineffective by bad weather, especially rain, when flares will become useless. This, combined with the drop in visibility from said rain or fog will reduce the ability of the formation to remain in communication and spot Titans. It is worth noting however that such weather conditions are likely to be accompanied by less sunlight, causing a drop in Titan activity. Ambush: Although not a 'true' tactic in the sense of common battle doctrine, the Scout Regiment has been involved in two attempts at capture and are worthy of note given their similar procedures. Scout Regiment Ambush follows this pattern: # Target is lured into an area where Scout Regiment forces have the maximum advantage. i.e. Leading target into a forest (where vertical equipment is most effective) or underground (where Titans cannot move). # Target is incapacitated with the special target restraining weapon. # Vertical equipment soldiers surround target area and prevent escape. # If target breaks free (e.g. Female Titan) soldiers try to prevent escape and to incapacitate or regroup. Urban warfare: In preparation for The Raid on Liberio, the Scout Regiment has trained its soldiers in subterfuge, allowing them to infiltrate Marley with minimal detection. For this purpose, the Scout Regiment uses a modified version of anti-personnel vertical manoeuvring equipment that allows up to four Thunder Spears to be mounted on the forearm. The Scout Regiment has also replaced the Anti-Personnel Control Squad's single-shot shotguns with semi-automatic pistols. Such modifications enable the Scout Regiment to engage in anti-infantry and anti-fortification warfare while still enabling them to engage Titans in combat. The Scout Regiment has also begun using bolt action rifles and hand-thrown explosives in their fight against Marley by either clearing out enemies in buildings or ambushing enemy convoys going down narrow urban streets. Members: Commander: ' Keith.png|'Keith Sadies''' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Keith_Sadies Erwin.png|'Erwin Smith' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Erwin_Smith Hange.png|'Hange Zoë'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hange_Zoë ' '''Squad Captains:' ' Levi_Ackermann.png|'Levi Ackermann'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Levi_Ackermann ' Section Commanders: ' Flagon.png|'Flagon''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Flagon Miche_Zacharius.png|'Miche Zacharius' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Miche_Zacharius ' '''Commanding Officers:' ' Jean.png|'Jean Kirschtein'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Kirschtein ' Executive officers: ' Moblit_Berner.png|'Moblit Berner''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Moblit_Berner ' '''Team Leaders:' ' Darius_Baer_Walbrunn.png|'Darius Baer Walbrunn''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Darius_Baer_Walbrunn Dieter_Ness.png|'Dieter Ness' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Dieter_Ness Dirk.png|'Dirk' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Dirk Harold.png|'Harold' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Harold Klaus.png|'Klaus' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Klaus Lauda.png|'Lauda' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Lauda Marlene.png|'Marlene' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Marlene Rashad.png|'Rashad' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Rashad ' '''Officers:' ' Armin.png|'Armin Arlelt'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Armin_Arlelt Conny.png|'Conny Spinger'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Conny_Springer Keiji.png|'Keji''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Keji Mikasa.png|'Mikasa Ackermann'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mikasa_Ackermann Nifa.png|'Nifa' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nifa ' '''Squad Members:' ' Abel.png|'Abel''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Abel Bertholdt_Hoover.png|'Bertholdt Hoover' (Undercover, Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Bertholdt_Hoover Dieter_character_image.png|'Dieter' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Dieter Eren_Jaeger.png|'Eren Jaeger' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eren_Jaeger Eld_Gin.png|'Eld Gin' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eld_Gin Floch.png|'Floch Forster' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Floch_Forster Furlan_Church.png|'Furlan Church' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Furlan_Church Gelgar.png|'Gelgar' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gelgar Gordon.png|'Gordon' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gordon Gunther_Schultz.png|'Gunther Schultz' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gunter_Schultz Henning.png|'Henning' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Henning Historia_Reiss.png|'Historia Reiss' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Historia_Reiss Holger character image.png|'Holger' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Holger Ilse_Langnar.png|'Ilse Langnar' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ilse_Langnar Isabel_Magnolia.png|'Isabel Magnolia' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Isabel_Magnolia Jurgen_character_image.png|'Jurgen' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jurgen Lobov_character_image.png|'Lobov' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Lobov Louise character image.png|'Louise' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Louise Luke_Cis.png|'Luke Cis' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Luke_Cis Lynne.png|'Lynne' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Lynne Marlo_Freudenberg.png|'Marlo Freudenberg' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Marlo_Freudenberg Moses.png|'Moses' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Moses Nanaba.png|'Nanaba' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nanaba Oruo_Bozad.png|'Oruo Bozad' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Oruo_Bozad Peer_character_image.png|'Peer' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Peer Petra_Rall.png|'Petra Rall' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Petra_Rall Reiner_Braun.png|'Reiner Braun' (Undercover)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Reiner_Braun Sandra.png|'Sandra' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sandra Sasha.png|'Sasha Braus' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sasha_Braus Tomas.png|'Tomas' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tomas Varis_character_image.png|'Varis' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Varis Wim character image.png|'Wim' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Wim Ymir.png|'Ymir' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ymir ''' Category:Organisation Category:Attack on Titan Organisation Category:Paradis Island Military Category:Attack on Titan Category:Character Page Category:Scout Regiment